From Dino Thunder to A Season to Remember
by Katrinelife
Summary: How does Tommy go from black back to red and how does he get back to Kat. The answer's in Kat.
1. Default Chapter

"Prom may have been Friday but that doesn't mean you can slack, final exams are in a week and a haft", stated Dr. Tommy Oliver as the bell rang and his students ran out

"Yah know, it feels great to say we can just hang out and not worry about the world coming to an end", smiled Kira as she, Trent, Connor and Ethan held back

"I'm sorry misters that's not true", said a six year old blond boy as he stood in the doorway of the class room

"Tocho Oliver, what have I told you about running ahead", asked the childs mother as she entered the room with the boys twin brunette sister and Principal Randell

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. Oliver but this woman made a very convincing argument that there was some kind of emergency that you needed to be aware of", replied Principal Randell

"Kitten", whispered Tommy as he looked at Katharine Hillard

"Long time no see Tommy what has it been nearly seven years", asked Kat as the Principal exited the room

"Dr. O", asked Trent as Tommy looked dumb struck

"You four must be his marry band of Rangers", smiled Kat as she closed the door

"What Dr. O", said Connor

"She was the second pink remember when Dr. O was kidnapped the video", explained Ethan

"Told yah Momma they'd know", smiled the girl

"Don't be sassy Talia, save it for when your Aunty Kim comes", replied Kat

"That's right then it's open season on the MMPRs and Daddy can beat on Uncle Jason while I beat on JJ. Right Daddy", stated Tocho as he looked at Tommy

"Dr. O you're a father", laughed Kira

"Tocho no need to give your father a heart attack", said Kat as Tommy fell back in his chair

"Yah don't yah know he'll get that with the coming evil and there's no way to escape the power of the Red Zeo", laughed Talia

"Like Momma can't escape the power of the Pink Zeo that's why her closet is full of pink and neutral colors like cream and of course Daddys red", added Tocho as he fell on the floor laughing

"We have children, how, when", stated Tommy still in shock

"Shortly after I got back to London after one of our little visits I found out I was going to have these two, I knew you were starting school I didn't want to destroy your life by telling you I was pregnant and haft a world away. I figured I'd wait until I knew our lives were stable but I've finally figured out that none of our lives are going to be stable. Which leads to the second reason why I'm here another evil is coming it's not new it's a lot of old ones united", replied Kat

"We don't have any powers the gems burnt out", said Ethan as Tocho stopped laughing and stood up

"That's okay thanks to my Daddy, Uncle Jason and Trey not needing some of their powers any more there are three extra powers", replied Tocho

"That's right Uncle Jason and Trey don't need the Gold Zeo powers anymore so Connor can have them, Daddy doesn't need the Mighty Morphin White or Green now that they've been repaired", stated Talia

"So Trent can be the White MM and Ethan can be the Green", added Tocho

"What makes you think we want to be rangers again", asked Kira

"Every ranger deep down would chose to be a ranger again and they have that's why Mighty Morphin, Zeo and Turbo are going to be working together. Also you're powers are being created to suit you and it wouldn't work if you truly didn't want them, you'll be the Purple Turbo ranger", answered Kat

"Guys get to class I have a free period I'll talk to Kat about what's going on and get back to you", replied Tommy still in a daze

"Sure thing Doctor O and just so you know I want to be a ranger again", said Connor as the students ran out just as the bell rang

"So Kira you want to be a ranger again", asked Trent

"Hay if someone has to protect the world I guess why not us", stated Kira

"This'll be cool having different powers but the idea of Doctor O having children with that woman is freaky", laughed Ethan

"How could Doctor O find a woman that's still hot at his age", asked Connor

"Guys you know Doctor O is only twenty five and so's that Kat", replied Kira as they reached class

"May be it's the glasses, makes him look older", shrugged Connor as they entered the class room to get the evil eye from their second period teacher

Doctor Os Classroom

"What do you want to talk about first the children or the evil", asked Kat waiting

"The children", answered Tommy

"Sweethearts why don't you go play by the window okay", smiled Kat

"Okay Mommy", stated Tocho

"We'll talk to you later Daddy but it's alright to be angry, Mommy knew you would be", added Talia as they sat next to the window and opened their backpacks

"How could you think that those little ones would destroy my life and what's all this talk about being stable", hissed Tommy as he stood up

"I'm sorry I was eighteen confused I knew my chances of ballet were over, I was kicked out as soon as I started showing and I figured you didn't need two crying infants as you were trying to study for exams. For me it was slightly easier I just went back to teaching ballet after I gave birth and with the music they went right to sleep for the entire class. For the stable thing they're not normal kids they have all the knowledge of our fighting moves and the powers of premonition and empathy", replied Kat

"Where do these powers come from", asked Tommy as his voice evened

"From us being rangers, all the kids of rangers get their parents fighting skills and the others are different to each family. Ours got premonition because we both screwed up our future in so many ways and empathy because I wasn't really thinking about you when I didn't tell you about the kids, I'm sorry", answered Kat as she hung her head

"Do you still love me Kat and do you want me to be part of these kids lives", asked Tommy as he lifted her chin

"Yes on both accounts that's why I didn't send anyone else to tell you about the evil", stated Kat

"Then we can work this out because I never stopped loving you, like you said, back then we were young may be this time we can make things right for us and the kids", replied Tommy as he gave Kat a simple hug


	2. 2

"Tommy I know you have classes soon so is there someplace where I can meet you later", asked Kat as the two separated

"The Cyber Café I'll let Hailey know you're coming she helps out with the ranger stuff, think of her as a female version of Billy", answered Tommy

"Then we should introduce her to the alien rangers, well okay Tocho, Talia clean up we've got to get going, cause guess who we get to pick up at the airport", asked Kat as she looked at the two children who were playing cards

"Aunty Tanya, Uncle Adam, AJ, AdamJ and Kena", laughed Talia as Tocho piled the cards and stuffed them into their box

"AJ, AdamJ and Kena", asked Tommy

"Tanya and Adams triplets, you've been out of the lope for a really long time haven't you, you probably don't even know about Kim and Cassies", smiled Kat

"I did have a get together with the other Red rangers", defended Tommy

"Only problem with that is Pink rangers are really alike when it comes to dealing with Red, you see Jason has a eight year old son by Kim that he doesn't know about and TJ the same thing with Cassie even though hers is only three months. Cassie for a while didn't see the appeal of her red ranger", said Kat as the children now stood beside her

"So will life for power rangers ever be considered normal", asked Tommy as Kat and the children walked towards the door

"No but that's a good thing", smiled Talia as the three left

"My family", whispered Tommy as he looked out they window as they headed for a red jeep

Airport

"Aunty Tanya, Uncle Adam", yelled Tocho as he and Talia ran towards the couple as they exited the terminal

"Aunty Kat", screeched Kena as she and her twin brothers ran to Kat

"Hay TT, Talia", laughed Adam as he and Tanya hugged the two

"So what is this a trade", asked Kat as she hugged the three siblings

"Yah so how are things going", smiled Tanya as she and Kat hugged

"We got to meet Daddy", said Tocho as Adam carried him and Talia to the group

"How'd he take the news", asked Adam

"Pretty good but I have to meet him later and we'll talk more about everything, I still didn't get a chance to tell him what we're facing", answered Kat

"For a while it looked good that Zordons death was for a cause and the Reds working together destroyed the rest but they just changed and came back and decided to work together to take over Earth but at least we're working together again", replied Tanya

"Rita, Zedd, King Mondo, Queen Machina and Divatox wont win", comforted AJ

"Tell you what Kat, when it's time for you to go talk to Tommy we'll watch TT and Talia so you can have more time", smiled Adam

"Thanks guys, it feels good to have friends again", stated Kat as they walked out of the airport

Cyber Café

"Nice cover closing for inventory", stated Kira as Tommy, Hailey and the four teens sat around a table

"So why'd you call her Kitten", asked Connor

"You know it's none of your business", answered Tommy as he looked at the door for the hundredth time

"She said later you don't know what time she's going to come", said Hailey just as the doors opened and Kat walked in

"Kat I'd like to introduce you to Hailey, Connor, Kira, Ethan and Trent", smiled Tommy as Kat approached the table

"Nice to meet you Kat but where are the kid Tommys been talking about", asked Hailey as she shook Kats hand

"They're having the time of their life in the park with their Uncle Adam, Aunt Tanya and their three kids. They already know what's going on and they want to have fun since the ship's almost in transport range", answered Kat as she sat down

"What ship and you never told Dr. O who the evil is", stated Connor

"The Gigontos is a space ship that is bringing the unity of The Machine Empire, Divatox, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa here. They've been recreated or turned back to evil and they all want Earth as their possession, even if they have to share this time", replied Kat

"So what do we do just wait for their attack", asked Trent

"Unfortunately yes but we have a command center, and communicators so it's going to be easier then when you had the other powers", said Kat as she opened her back pack and pulled out a case

"What's that", asked Ethan as Kat opened the box

"Connor, Ethan, Trent and Kiras morpher and communicator and Tommys communicator", answered Kat as they each picked one up

"So what about Dr. Os morpher you don't still have your Zeo", asked Connor as Kat closed the empty case

"No I don't have it", stated Tommy as he looked at Kat confused

"Safe keeping", smiled Kat as she held out her arms and twitched them causing two sets of morphers to appear

"Wouldn't they not except you, the Zeo morphers were tied to the crystals which were tied to each person", said Hailey as Kat removed one pair of morphers and handed them to Tommy

"Zordon didn't tell us everything about the powers, when ever a pink and red or green and yellow start a new group they're connected and destined to be together", explained Kat just as her communicator stated beeping

"Kat here what's the matter, Omega", asked Kat as she tapped the communicator

"Ayi, Ayi, Ayi, Kat get to the park now Tanya, Adam and the kids are in trouble", came what sounded like a female Alphas voice over the communicator

"Zeo ranger one pink", yelled Kat as she stood up and morphed

"Zeo ranger five red", accompanied Tommy

"It's morphin time", chanted Ethan and Trent

"Shift into turbo", stated Kira

"Back to action guys", replied Connor as they all were morphed and were teleported out

"Tommy, Kat it's nice to see you again", said Lord Zedd as the group were attacked by putties, cogs and all sorts of monsters

"Eight rangers should be able to handle this", stated Adam as he and Tanya blocked the kids

"Lets do this", commanded Tommy as the group fought of the beasts

"Mommy", shrieked Kena as Rita appeared amongst the group of children

"Leave us alone you witch", replied AdamJ as he kicked Rita

"I not here for you, I'm here for the others", laughed Rita as she grabbed Talia and Tocho by their shoulders and the three disappeared

"No, my babies", cried Kat as the monsters they were fighting also disappeared


	3. Chapter 3

"Tocho, Talia", whispered Tommy as he held on to Kats shaking shoulders as she cried

"Don't worry Aunty Kat, Uncle Tommy, I know they're still alive and uninjured physically", comforted Kena as she took Kats hands

"Where did she take them", asked Kira

"Omega", cried Kat into her communicator

"They're on Gigontos, come to the Command Center and we'll see if we can get you in too", came Omegas voice over the communicator and she teleported the group

"What are all of these", asked Connor as four robots ran around the complex

"Beta care for the children", instructed Omega who was a four foot tall and pink skirted robot to a blue skirted one

"Aiy", answered Beta as she lead the three children towards a different chamber

"Alpha Twelve, Delta keep working I'll explain what's going on", replied Omega as she walked towards the group

"What is going on", asked Adam

"Everyone will be here in two hours and we'll get them out", answered Omega

"But will they still be okay who knows what they could do to my babies in two hours", yelled Kat through tears

"Oh god Kat don't worry everything will be okay", comforted Kim as she and JJ teleported in

"This is ridiculous why would they want Knucklehead and Princess", asked JJ as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Jason Jr.", hissed Kim

"Well sorry", replied JJ

"I'm sorry I don't know where he gets his attitude from", apologized Kim as the boy walked away and towards where the other kids had gone

"That doesn't matter lets just figure out how to get my son and daughter back safely", stated Tommy as he went over to one of the computers

One Hour Later

"We have a son", yelled Jason as he stood to the side of the Command Center with Kim

"Don't worry you'll get over it", called Tommy from where he was sitting holding a crying Kat

"Tell me what is it with pink rangers", asked TJ as he walked up to Tommy and Kat holding a baby

"We have out going personalities that are easily bruised", answered Kat as she continuously wiped at her face

"That's right and thank god we've finally came to our senses for TT and Talia, ain't that right Soo", asked Cassie as she kissed her cooing baby

"Why does everyone keep referring to Tocho as TT", asked Tommy as he looked at Kat

"They think I should have named him Tommy because he's Tiny Tommy", answered Kat as the robots started Aiying

"What is it", asked Tanya to Omega who was the only one not running around

"We've found them they're in the center chamber, they're alone and since everyone is here it's time to go in", answered Omega

"Lets get the babies", smiled Kim as the large group of rangers stood together

"It's morphin time, Zeo ranger, Shift into Turbo", chanted the group then Omega transported them to the Gigontos

"This place is almost as creepy as the ship that took us to Maranthious", stated Justin as the three groups worked their way to a center point of the ship

"Kim, Jason don't go evil on us we don't have Larago to bring you back", said Rocky over the communicator

"Very funny man", replied Jason as they all reached the center chamber

"Well look who came to join us", cackled Rita Repulsa as she sat between Talia and Tocho who were sitting crossed legged on the floor

"What have you done to them", asked Kat when they showed no sign of emotion to seeing their mother or father

"Don't you like what she's done to them", laughed Queen Machina as she picked up Talia who remained docile

"What have you done", yelled Tommy

"Why don't the two of you show your Mommy and Daddy", smiled Rita Repulsa which caused Talias eyes to flash pink and Tochos green

"No they're good", screeched Kat


End file.
